


true feelings

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Hope, Unsure, rogue - Freeform, true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another little OS about Stingue ;)<br/>it's written out of Rogues POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I may end another chapter to it, but I'm not sure by now

Caught up in the moment, how do you explain yourself this outburst of emotions? I‘ve never experienced this kind of turmoil within myself before. It is as if someone lights a gigantic firestorm inside my entire soul. Even my skin feels like burning in this moment he touches my body in a gently way. I don‘t want him to stop. It feels allright and I trust him. Deep inside I‘m caught up in this swirling river of emotions I was able to hide all these years from the White Dragon Slayer. Honestly, I never expected myself to be close to him in this kind of way. I started to think about multiple scenarios how he would react when I tell him how I honestly feel for him but I never expected it for the White Dragon Slayer to be the one who makes the first step.  
  
************  
  
 _It had been after the battle against the Dragons when I notice a slight change in his typical behaviour. Normally he would swarm out, flirt with any kind of girl with nice curves and spends the entire night with her. I don‘t know when I silently accepted this part within his usual way of acting in front of me, but if I have to be honest I really was jealous of all this girls being able to be very close to this very good looking blonde-haired Dragon Slayer. I never said one word. I acted like usual. But somehow I must have been also the one who started to change._  
  
 _It was a night like any other and Sting prepared himself for going out despite the fact he‘s now the master of Sabertooth. I denied in a polite way his suggestion of accompany him to the bar he usually seeks out. For me it‘s a waste of time tagging along because my only interest lies on the White Dragon Slayer. But I can‘t tell him my true feelings for him without endangering our strong bond of friendship._  
  
 _„You‘re sure you won‘t come with me?“ is he now asking with his radient smile and it makes me feel always warm and comfortable to be around him. Only within his near I loosen up myself a bit. Besides Frosch he‘s the only one to give me again the reason to smile. Maybe I‘m a bit selfish but I want this man all for myself. I can‘t accept the fact he would end up in a relationship with someone else. I rather stay the way we are currently than to watch him drift away from me._  
  
 _„I‘m pretty sure of it“ is now my clear answer while I‘m looking into these sapphire-blue eyes and I know very well how this night would end. For that I refuse because I don‘t want to watch it over and over again how Sting feeds up his blustery ego by flirting with as many women as possible. I simply can‘t go on with this pattern any more. Because deep within myself it feels like something is eating me up in a slow and cruel pace._  
  
 _„Come on, Rogue, you can‘t leave me hanging like that“ are now his words towards me when I decide to leave and a short sigh is leaving my lips. There it goes again. It always ends up into him dragging me along because he thinks I need to be more around people despite the fact I‘m not fond of crowded places at all. „Ask Rufus or Orga, they surely tag along with you“ is my final answer, not looking at him and when I‘m that close to the door to leave the room I‘m kind of surprised about his move._  
  
 _„It‘s just us two, no one else“ is he now saying to me while he stands now so close to me that I can feel his warm breath touching my skin. An unknown shiver is running down my spine. He never acted this way before. It always felt like he‘s looking at me like a little brother or a good friend to tag along. As if he remembers how I react when someone tries to touch me he is somehow hesitating to put his hand on my arm. Yes, normally I would freak out und become the shadows myself but Sting is in this case different. He‘s the only one I really want to be touched in so many ways it makes my minds swirl like a rapid stream._  
  
 _Now I‘m the one hesitating because I‘m confused. If I agree now will it end like always? Could it be a new strategy of him into convincing me to tag along? I‘m not so sure anymore in what to believe. When I look up right into his sapphire-blue eyes my heart is beating fast due to the effect he is now really close up to me. He is so close that we are nosetip to nosetip. The same gently smile lies on his lips as I‘m used to see it when Lector is around him._  
  
 _„Allright, just this one time“ are now my words towards him and right in this moment he surprises me with a short kiss. I never would have imagined to be kissed by the one man I love so much. I never expected at all of him to act this way. Am I just dreaming or is this really happening? Is he in the end feeling the same kind of emotions like me? A rose dust covers my cheeks as this kiss is now over. I don‘t want this moment to break up like this. Without saying a word I‘m now the one starting to kiss him and a nice warmth is spreading through my entire body. I just can‘t say it in simple words for how much I love this man infront of me. I can only show it and keep up the hope he‘ll understand me._  
  
************  
  
I know I should be happy but somehow I‘m not so sure anymore. What if this night was kind of a test to satisfy his own curiosity? I know for sure I won‘t be able to cope with the fact it was one time only. It would only break me deep inside in many ways. With a short sigh I look at him lying close next to me curled up almost like a sleeping kitten. He has changed for the better way since we got defeated by Natsu Dragneel at the Grand Magic Games. Even through I don‘t know by now his true intentions, I know he always shows in a clumsy way how he feels for the people around him. I believe in my partner. So therefore I keep up my hope and wait patiently. A short smile appears now on my lips. Even if it takes a while for him to recognize my true feelings for him I‘m always stand at his side. I will wait and encourage him so that in the future my wish comes true.


	2. Sting's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to complete this story I wrot also out of Sting's view ;)

The encounter with Natsu-san has really changed me. Not only me but Rogue as well. Somehow I start to realize why I start to feel kind of agitated if he‘s on a mission with someone else than me. I won‘t admit it easily but there is a stronger bond than friendship keeping us, the Twin Dragon Slayers together. To stray off my countless thoughts about having a relationship with the only person close to me to know me very well, I simply started dating various young women within our hometown. I even spent the nights with them but still deep within me my conscience tells me it is all wrong what I‘m doing here. Deep within my heart I know exactly where I belong to. Still I won‘t admit what I really feel for the Shadow Dragon Slayer who‘s always at my side like Lector. What I‘m able to admit is the fact that Rogue is indeed a very handsome young man. He shouldn‘t have any problems finding the right girl for him. But if that were the case I wouldn‘t approve it at all.

Where light falls there is always shadows. Within the shadows a new light is born. Without light there can‘t be shadows at all and vice-versa. They are deeply connected. Always attracted to their opposite element. That‘s something I figured out after the fight against the dragons. I have kept it for myself these days. I kept for myself the fact that I‘m yearning to be close to the Shadow Dragon Slayer. I want to be the one to hear him scream for pleasure. I want to be the one next to his side even if I die. Rogue is so much more for me, I can‘t simply put it into words. I can‘t tell or show him my true affection for him. I rather keep the things how they are right now between us than to watch him leaving. I don‘t want it to happen that Rogue goes away if I would tell him the truth about my feelings for him. I only want to see him happy like the rest of the guild, that‘s all.

When I decide to go out I often try to convince Rogue into acompanying me. I often tease him for not wanting to tag along. In a way I can understand why he won‘t come with me after all. He‘s not fond of crowded places at all. Even the Daimatou Enbu seemed to be a drag for him. Still I don‘t give up. I try even harder until he finally agrees to my terms. One night when I feel like going out to stray off my true feelings, my inner voice tells me to be honest to myself about what Rogue means to me. In the last days and weeks passing by it been like that over and over again. A reminder to myself to stay true to my feelings for him. But until now I‘ve ignored the signs quite well. I only focused on keeping my own blustery ego filled up with all the attention I can get from the ladies. I closed my eyes infront of the fact that I care more for Rogue than I intended to in the first place.

************

Somehow I find myself more often thinking about Rogue than I did before. Especially since I found out one morning what he‘s hiding in front of me over all these years we know each other. I can‘t stop thinking about being so much closer to him than I am right now. The urge to tell him the truth is getting stronger and stronger. But how shall I do it? I‘m not really used to tell someone about the way I feel. How shall I convince him to put these bonds between us up to the next level? Deep inside I‘m getting more and more unsatisfied when I spend the night with a random chick. I start fantasizing about having sex with Rogue. I want him to be always at my side. Not only as a friend, but as my lover as well.

Maybe if I‘m able to show him my true feelings for him he‘ll understand what I want for the both of us. This night I‘m little bit hesitating in my mind if I should go out as usual and find me a girl that is eager to spend the night with me. Yes, I do want to have sex but with someone in particular. Even right in this moment where I try again my luck into convincing the Shadow Dragon Slayer to come along my yearning to be very close to him gets stronger and stronger. I can‘t hold it all in for much longer. He finally agrees when I tell him it would only be the two of us spending time together. Happy as I am about it I take my chance and kiss him in a gently way. 

An unknown shudder spreads through my entire body. It feels right and it feels good to taste these lips. Just as I want to say a word to him he‘s now the one kissing me. Honestly I can‘t get enough. I want to have more. I want to be skin to skin with him. To hear him scream for pleasure, so therefore I go a step further when I recognize no sign of struggle outgoing of the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Very soon we both are caught up in a spiraling vortex of lust and longing. It feels like an vast ocean of flames swallowing me up mixed with the herb scent of the shadows surrounding Rogue. Rght in this moment I know I do the right thing because it feels so indescribable good to be this close to him.

************

When I awake in the morning a gentle smile rests on my lips. Because next to me lies Rogue and he seems to be fast asleep. Honestly I can‘t believe he agreed so far as to still my curiosity and my yearning for being so close to him like last night. I don‘t regret it. I can imagine it to happen much more often but only if Rogue is fine with it. He is next to Lector the only one I need to be close to me. To put it in simple terms: Rogue belongs only to me and I won‘t accept someone else at his side. I don‘t care if it is a fellow comrade of the guild or not. The Shadow Dragon Slayer is all mine. Only one I accept to be around him all the time is Frosch but no one else. I wrap my arms around him, hide my face in his pitchblack hair and breathe in his scent. I carry deeper feelings for him within me but I‘m not able to tell him right into the face.

„I know by now, so you don‘t need to tell me at all“ is he now saying to me. Right, it is like usual between us. We both are able to understand each other also by not saying any word and honestly this makes everything quite simple. I will do everything within my power to protect Rogue and Frosch. I will even fight if it is necessary to avoid him becomng like his future self. 

„I do everything to keep you safe. I won‘t let it happen that you get swallowed up by the darkness at all“  
„Then stay with me, Sting“

is now his response to my words, smiling at him and right in this moment I kiss him in a gently way. My father was right in the first place. Light and shadows do need each other. They are in perfect balance. They are attracted to their opposite element. they are deeply connected with each other. Without light there can‘t be any shadows and vice-versa. As different as we both are in our personalities, we are together one and that will always be. Because in a way we resemble what our fathers one day were: the true balance of light and shadow


End file.
